The present invention relates generally to semiconductor manufacturing, and more particularly to a self-contained ventilator for reducing toxic gas emission associated with semiconductor manufacturing processes.
Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated using a sequence of chemical and/or mechanical processing operations performed simultaneously or sequentially on one or more semiconductor wafers. This fabrication typically takes place in a clean room, which is an enclosed ultra-clean space having a minimal amount of airborne particles, and which is strictly environmentally controlled. The wafers undergo various fabrication processes in the clean room, including thermal oxidation, masking, etching, and doping. Such processes lead to the development of a semiconductor device.
During the manufacturing processes, contaminants such as particles, organics, gases, metallics, and the like, may adhere or adversely affect the wafer, thereby adversely affecting characteristics of the processed semiconductor device. Also, such contaminants can also be released into the clean room environment, where they may be hazardous to people or the environment. Accordingly, there is a need to control the emission of contaminants during and between the manufacturing processes.